Desconfianza, Miedo, Dolor, Tristeza
by blossXbrick
Summary: Como estos 4 sentimientos horribles pueden hacer imaginar cosas horribles, principalmente la desconfianza, por suerte recapacite a tiempo y me di cuenta de todo, solo espero que si algún día leen esto me entiendan y no me juzguen, no quiero sentirme así es horrible. 3 Capítulos, todos con los mismos sentimientos pero diferentes escenas, ninguna tiene que ver con la otra...¿Reviews?


**¡Buenas a todos! Ya se que viene esta pobre chica a arruinarnos nuestra felicidad pero, solo se me ocurrió hacer este fic ya que como todo el mundo anda triste quise hacerles compañía.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por La Cacografía.**

_**Dolor**_

_**Miedo**_

_**Soledad**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba sola en mi cuarto, pensando y analizando, recordando el pasado sin querer.

Había anochecido y aún seguía sola, encerrada en mi cuarto que por mas que fuera rosa, aún así se veía obscuro, volví a pensar en él, no sé por qué pero últimamente estaba "ese" pensamiento en mi mente.

_Brick y yo somos muy amigos, nos divertimos todo el tiempo, siempre ríe conmigo…es divertido estar con él, en cierta forma._

Amigos…Pero lo de él y yo también comenzó con una amistad…entonces, ¿Por qué me duele el pecho, es mi amiga y mi novio?

_¿Qué acaso siempre desconfias de mi?_

No basta, quita todos esos pensamientos malos de tu cabeza.

_-Si somos muy amigos-_

Volví a recordar que ambos me dijeron lo mismo, sonreí porque mi novio y mi mejor amiga se llevaban bien.

Hacía frío mucho frío, por más que me arropara hacía frío, ¿De dónde vendrá tanto frío?.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, mire el techo de mi cuarto y me levante de la silla y me acosté en mi cama, abracé mi gran peluche de leopardo pegándolo a mí, dos lágrimas volvieron a salir, volví a fijar mi vista en el techo y me limpie en las lágrimas, escuchaba el sonido de los mensajes pero no quería hablar con nadie, simplemente, no me sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie.

Intenté quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y sonreír, porque sé que él me ama, ¿Cierto?.

No entiendo cual es este miedo que tengo que te enamores de ella y me olvides a mí, te conozco y sé que es posible, pero no quiero volverte a perder por culpa de mi desconfianza, si te vuelvo a perder entonces esta vez si es la final.

Me paré de mi cama y abrí la puerta, fui a la cocina y busque un vaso con agua, me lo tome y sonreí, todo esta bien.

-Todo está bien y lo sabes, tu lo amas, él te ama, nos amamos.-Sonreí para mi misma y aquella tristeza y aquellos pensamientos comenzaron a disiparse, sonreí nuevamente alegre y esta vez porque ya no pensaba cosas triste, me estiré y respire profundo, me di una cachetada.-Deja de pensar en estupideces, Bombón, él te ama y te lo dice y me lo demuestra, aunque a veces es un poco rústico y frío.-Pero…Ella lo hace sonreír y yo no, yo no y si cuando yo no estoy y él esta triste y se desahoga con ella y cuando yo llego todo esta normal.

-No basta, solo te atormentas, piensa cosas bonitas que estar triste no te hará bien, si tu mejor amiga y tu novio se enteran de lo que estas pensando quizás ella se ponga triste y no le hable y diga cosas malas de ella y quizás él rompa conmigo y no quieres eso, perder dos personas muy importante en tu vida por andar imaginando cosas que ni al caso.-Sonreí, respire hondo, ya todo estaba bien, si lo estaba, pues no necesito de ningún antidepresivo, ni necesito cortarme, no necesito llorar todo el tiempo, pues siempre y cuando recuerde que "Él" está conmigo siempre, apoyándome, dándome una mano.

Salí afuera de mi casa y mire al cielo y sonreí, pues allá arriba sentía que habían 8 personas cuidando de mí todo el tiempo.

-Mamá, Papá, hermana, abuela, abuelo, bis-abuela, bis-abuelo…Dios, gracias por no dejar que me deprima más, gracias por escucharme y abrirme el camino, se que no soy una santa pero gracias, familia.-Sonreí y varías estrellas brillaron, pues ahora todos pensamos que estamos solos, nadie nos quiere, pero…¿Qué paso con aquellos familiares a los que queríamos mucho y ahora no están con nosotros, qué paso con Dios? ¡Él nos dio la vida! No creerán que me comeré ese cuento que todo comenzó con un big-bang, no, ahora todo es ciencia, somos humanos que no sentimos y erramos y no podemos tener perdón, el amor es una estupidez y una falsedad, solo una ilusión, claro porque la ciencia nos controla, Dios no existe, la ciencia lo dice, ella lo creo todo, pero si lo creo todo ¿Por qué no salvó a los dinosaurios, y a los cavernícolas? Aún no existía la ciencia en ese entonces.

Yo prefiero seguir en mi mundo de fantasías y sueños, para luego volver a la realidad, la triste realidad.

El mundo es cruel, pero no todo es color de rosa.

Si vuelvo a pensar mal y a desconfiar, juró que me golpearé hasta que deje de desconfiar.

Ellos te quieren y te lo han demostrado, ahora tu demuestra que tú los quieres.

_Perdón por desconfiar de ustedes dos._

**Fin**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
